


Doughnuts

by TaraAzzan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraAzzan/pseuds/TaraAzzan
Summary: Darcy just wants her food, finding her soulmate is just a plus and Tony well he's just confused.





	Doughnuts

Darcy Lewis stood on her tip toes trying to see if there were any lucky charms left.

"Tony!" she called. "Did you eat the last of the lucky charms?"

"No," Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I think Clint ate them."

Darcy turned to give the kitchen a once over looking for something else to eat. She had been after pop tarts when she had entered the room, but on finding none she had gone for the lucky charms, but thanks to Clint that plan was ruined.

"Do we have any doughnuts?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Tony said as he finished the rest of his drink.

"You know, for a guy who has a lot of money, you do not keep enough food stocked up. At least not the right kinds." she said frowning at him.

"Hey!" Tony protested. "That's not my fault."

"Yes it is." Darcy said. "You let the avengers live here."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tony asked.

"Everthing!" she exclaimed. "Thor always eats all the pop tarts, Clint is always eating the lucky charms and I bet Steve had the last of the doughnuts. I mean really for a genius you really don't know how much they can all eat.

"I-" Tony started to say, but Darcy cut him off before he could get started, her rant fueled by the lack of food that she was craving.

"Thor and Steve alone can eat enough to feed a small army and you and Clint aren't far behind them, Natasha also eats an amazing amount for someone so small, really Bruce is the only one who eats a normal amount."

Tony waited a moment to see if she was really done before asking.

"Do you want me to buy you some lucky charms?"

"No!" Darcy shouted. "I just want things to be there when I want them and for Thor to not eat all the pop tarts."

With that she marched for the exit and almost ran into Agent Coulson.

"Careful, she's on the war path." Tony warned the agent.

Darcy was about to retort when she spotted the box of doughnuts Coulson was holding.

Agent Coulson looked at both of them for a moment, before turning to Tony.

"Pepper asked me to bring these up." he said holding up the box. "Where do you want them?"

"Oh, I could marry you." Darcy said taking the box from him and pulling out a old fashioned doughnut, she took a huge bite.

"Is that a proposal?" Coulson asked her and she almost choked on her food.

Once she had recovered and swallowed her bite of yummy goodness, she looked at him.

"Sure," she told Agent Coulson, who was apparently her soulmate. "but lets make that sometime in the future and Stat with getting something to eat, because Tony here doesn't know how to keep a well stocked kitchen.

"That is not true," Tony protested. "And what is happening here anyway?"

The other two ignored him.

"That sounds like a good plan." Coulson agreed.

"Is anyone going to tell me what just happened?" Tony called after them as they left the room.

"Nope." Darcy called back to him.


End file.
